Thunder Heart
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: handsome, strong and smart some of the qualities she now knows about Uchiha Sasuke but thinks seem diferent when storms hit, he feels safe with her and she feels love towards him. R&R M just in case...no lemons though sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder Heart…Ch 1

Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest ninja in the hidden leaf village of Konoha, or so every girl thought, well almost

everyone "Na-Naruto Kun" the short indigo haired girl stuttered, "Oi Hinata I didn't see you there" she

looked down and blushed as she poked her finger together she stuttered "How wa-was your m-mission?"

"Great, so have you seen Sakura-Chan?" he asked looking around for the pink Kunoichi, "Iie," she told

the blond, Hinata knew he like Sakura but she hasn't given up on her feelings towards him, it was now or

never, she took a deep breath and tighten her hands together and closed her eyes.

…

"Hmm, It so annoying being followed by all the girls," said a aggravated Sasuke as he looked around for

them, he began walking avoiding any streets where they maybe, when he bumped into someone;

someone crying, "Go-gomen" he heard a small cry, he got up and thought to himself "Dam I made

another one cry, what a pain" he saw the girl get up and bow her head "Gomen" before she ran away.

Sasuke stood there thinking to himself "She wasn't interested? Who is she?" he thought.

Hinata ran but the crystal tears never stopped falling from her pale white orbs, "Wh-why?" she thought,

why had she confessed to him? Why didn't he accept her?

…

"_Na-Naruto…umm I…I…" she needed the other words but she couldn't, it felt forever until she finally said _

_it "Love you" She managed to say after all these years never in her entire life had Hinata felt her heart _

_beat this fast, she only heard the wind and leafs, the silence was hard but what was harder was he told _

_her, her heart dropped when he said "Gomen Hinata…I love Sakura" she never opened her eyes but that _

_didn't stop the tears, she tried to make an effort to smile but the pain was too much. Naruto walked _

_towards her when he saw the tears hitting the ground "Hina-" he managed to say before she ran _

"_HINATA!" he yelled but that didn't stop her she kept on running._

…

She got to the training grounds and stopped to breathe as fresh tears fell she asked herself "Why? Must I

be s-so we-weak?" when she heard "Weak?" Hinata looked and saw a boy with black hair, he had white

short and a blue shirt, Hinata wiped the tears "Gom-men I tho-thought I w-was al-alone-e" she said

"Stop apologizing and don't stutter," he told her with an aggravated look, her eyes widen and she

lowered her head down as though ashamed, "…" she didn't say anything she knew if she talked she

would just end up apologizing again, what was his name sure she'd seen him around, he's in Narutos

team; Naruto came back to her head, she fell to her knees as much as didn't want to cry she couldn't

help it pain was pain but love was worse than pain especially when you don't get the love back.

"Why do you cry for him?" he asked her, "Naruto is a baka, because he still doesn't know what love is,

Do you?" he said/asked getting her attention he saw he head slowly coming up her eyes; they were

different from any other girls eyes they were pretty to say the least, Sasuke saw her eyes filling up with

tears again "Cry if you have too I don't stop you but that only hurts yourself," he told her "Naruto had a

special place in my heart, he always did but now…" she told him not even realizing she hadn't stutter. His

face was calm and serious "She really loved him? Why?" he thought thinking to what Naruto had told him

when he was yelling her name.

…

"_HINATA!" he heard the dobe yell "OI Sasuke have you seen Hinata?"_

"_Who?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice, "She…well she was crying" he said lowering his head._

"_Oh why what did you do…not that I care," he said knowing that Naruto would either way tell him, he _

_wanted to know a little about that girl, "Well I do, I…she told me she loved me. But I didn't think,"_

"_That's not a surprise," Sasuke told him "Shut up, Teme; and I told her I love Sakura" he said. Naruto _

_looked at Sasuke and saw his emotionless face "I know you love saku-"_

"_No way keep her," he said not letting the blond finish. Sasuke now knew her name, he turned and _

_began walking to the training ground "OI Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked "Like it's any of _

_your business"_

"_Baka," Naruto told him before he ran the opposite direction screaming "HINATA"_

…

"Hinata right?" Sasuke asked her.

"Hai, Hyuuga Hinata" she said still sobbing a little now it was just small hiccups, he looked at her

carefully and she wasn't so bad looking except for her cream colored hooded-jacket with her fire symbol

on the upper right and left sleeves, her navy blue pants made her look, big. "Hyuuga Hinata?" he thought

from the Hyuuga clan, she posses the Byakugan. After all she is an interest one, he always wondered

which is stronger his Sharingan or the Byakugan. "I wouldn't waste my tears on him" he said "Prove

yourself wrong"

"Nani?" she asked she saw his face the sun made him glow "Do you want to became stronger?" he said it

didn't take time for her to answer "Hai," she told him slowly getting up from the ground "Okay let's

begin" he said getting into a defense stance "Attack," he said.

**Okay I got this idea when there was a thunder storm yesterday when I was at work and **

**flipping out, so I hope you like this story. Review also the first chapter to the sequel to **

**VAMPIRE KISS is now up please review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder Heart…Ch 2

**Thanks **_**hinata-fan2 **_**for the first review, this chapter is for you… I hope you enjoy it.**

Hinata looked at him she saw that he got into a defense stance and told her "Attack me," what was he

thinking? Why was he doing this? Hinata's eyes looked at him she was about to ask when she was that

he was running towards her "Fine then," he yelled "I'll come at you," Hinata had not time to react she

went flying back hitting a tree truck she screamed in pain. "Get up" he told her jumping up in the air, as

he got some kunai's he saw her roll to her side. He smiled.

…

Hinata rolled on her side missing the kunai knifes he threw at her, "_He's too fast_," she thought getting to

her feet she felt him behind her "You're too slow," he told her, she froze as she felt his chakra behind

her. She turned and he was gone "Your legs aren't steady enough" he told her; and without think he put

his leg with hers and spread it making it steady enough for her not to fall, "Now that's better" he said,

…

Hinata felt his leg or knee whatever it was between hers, she felt her legs being spread apart, he smiled

at her "That's better, if your legs are weak you can easily fall down" he told her, she then felt his hands

hold her arms "Keep your hands as firm as your legs; Keep up with the opponent" he was really helping

her, she nodded. Sasuke looked at her little hope in her eyes showed but that was a start. His intense

training kept on going for almost two hours, and she was out of breath, her chakra was really low and

she didn't know if she could take another blow, the sun didn't help either it was almost sunset but that

didn't mean it was cool enough, she didn't have any other choice it's not like, well at least she hope he

was a perv like the others, she gulped and began unzipping it.

…

Sasuke could barley feel her chakra, she really was good she just didn't know it. She wasn't confident in

herself. He saw her breathing increasing; and as she took a deep before she began to unzip her big her

cream colored hooded jacket; which really didn't or hasn't helped her it seemed heavy, our course to girls

her age they cared about boys and hoe they physically looked, "Is she really that…" he began to think

when he heard the heavy jacket to the ground making him look at her and she was "Perfect" he thought

to himself, her body was amazingly women for her age, she had nice curves and well everything, her

breasts were fully developed, she was perfect.

"Sas-suke are y-you okay?" Hinata asked him. "Hai," he said looking away "We can rest" he told her and

smirked when she sat down and signed in relief. Her face soon changed into a frown; Sasuke walked

towards her and sat next to her not saying anything he knew she would talk when she was ready.

"He st-still loves her," she finally said. Sasuke knew Naruto was nuts for her but what did he see in her

she's so loud, not to mention she's always hitting him. Did he like being hit? He flinched at the thought of

that. "He had already gi-giving his heart to her, I was just too…I wa-wanted it to not be true" she said

tears building up. Sasuke looked up at the sky and said "He wouldn't know love even if it hit him with a

kunai," he took a deep breath "But it only hurts you, crying makes the heart weak but most of all it

sadness" Hinata looked at him and whipped the tears off her eyes; he really was smart and did have a

point crying over Naruto didn't help her it hurt her; more. She got up and told Sasuke who surprisingly

looked at her "Fight," she said standing firmly on the ground and activating her Byakugan.

**Well I hope you enjoy it and well review, that to you who did.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder Heart…Ch 3

**Wow thanks for those who review Ch 2 it means a lot and for that I tried to update ASAIC **

**(As Soon As I Could) so here you go; enjoy.**

He looked up at her, he had taken his hip pouch after he sat down "Fight" she told him activating her

Byakugan; she stood straight and send chakra to her feet making her steady and strong; she keep her

legs apart just like he told her, he smiled in a short time she had gone from a mess to this and she

looked more confident in herself

"Fight" she told him again this time making the first move.

"Wow," he thought dodging it just in time for him to see her struck the ground, she had put chakra in her

hands making them dangerous, he jumped back and activated his Sharingan, "You can't detected my

moves" she thought; after all she is…was a Hyuuga; and they use gentle fist style in combat, "Damn it, I

can't read any of her moves" he silently thought as she ran towards him he dodged her second blow he

threw a kunai at her making her dodge it, he took that opportunity to kick her she fell back POOF "A

substitution" he said turning around he felt a strong blow to his shoulder, "Can't move it" he said. She

was breathing heavily, she had worked hard in a little time as she whipped the sweat off her face she

saw that he had hit his arm with her gentile fist; without knowing she had hit him she really was

doing…great. His breathing was faster never in his life well team had he worked this hard not even

Naruto tired him; annoyed him but never tired him at least not so much, so she was really working hard.

"Good," he said with a deep sign "Let's call it a night" he said she looked at him and with a smile she

nodded. It was already dark and the clouds above seemed dark, as if thought "I have to go" he said as

he disappeared, "Arigatou" she said to the silent field, when she noticed his kunai pouch she slowly bent

down to grab it she kept it close to her, Hinata grabbed her jacket and headed the opposite way from her

house she walked in the dark silent street the fresh air hit her short indigo hair she looked aup at he sky

it looked as though it was going to rain, she had to hurry before it rains when she heard, "Sasuke-Kun

where are you," she heard a blond yell "Oh man Uchihas are tricky" said a brunette "Uchiha Sasuke?" she

thought; the Uchiha compound of course, she walked when it began to rain she ran before it began to

pour, she was holding on to his pouch, as soon as she reached the main gate to the Uchiha compound

she stopped that place looked scary, but she was already here she couldn't just go back. But in which did

he live in? "Byakugan" she said activating and looking for some chakra, when she was it, "There" she

said running inside just as she heard thunder. She hurried and knocked.

…

He jumped when he heard a knock; who could it be this late? He slid the door open and saw "Hinata" she

was wet, why did she even come here, and why was he happy? "What are you thinking it raining, come

inside" he told her letting her in "You forgot this" she told him taking something out of her folded up

jacket, he looked as saw his kunai pouch "You came just for this?" he asked her, she was too kind

"Arigatou" he said taking his dry pouch she had wrapped it with her jacket, and she was all wet. She

nodded and turned back but was stopped by Sasuke "Stay; you can't go out in this storm you need to get

in dry clothes before you get sick" he said, Hinata looked out and sure enough it was pouring harder

"Arigatou but you have done enough I-"

"If you get sick you won't be able to train" he cut her off, she nodded "You can go take a hot shower and

there will be clothes on the bed okay?"

"Hai, Arigatou Sasuke-Kun" she said he looked at her, "It's upstairs second to your right" she nodded and

headed up stairs, he really was alone his house was so dark and colorless. She opened the door and saw

a room she looked for the bathroom and locked the door, she hung her jacket and pants lucky her

underwear and braw dint get wet as she let the hot water run on her goose-bumped body she thought it

really is true what they say about him; he's strong, smart and really handsome, but that didn't change

the look in his face. It was full of anger and sadness. As she finished she wrapped her body in a warm

towel and opened the door to find some black shorts and a black shirt on the bed, she looked at them

and smiled he really was nice, something she never heard. After changing into them she headed

downstairs to find Sasuke shaking "Sasuke is something wrong" she asked making him jump a little,

"Gomen I didn't mean to scare you" Hinata apologized, Sasuke said it was fine, when it really wasn't he

hates storms they make him nervous, scared. But he wasn't alone she was hear, "Here have some tea"

he said she smiled and sat next to him, as Hinata looked at him she saw him shaking a little "…" she

didn't want to make him uncomfortable so she didn't say anything. Sasuke felt her eyes on him but didn't

say anything. It was quite until

BOOOM, thunder was heard and without thinking Sasuke jumped back his heart beating faster than ever.

"Sa-Sasuke" she said next to him, she heard his deep breathing sweat was falling and she asked "Are you scared"

"Iie, why would I be scared of a stupid storm? I just lost my balance" he yelled making the girl look down

"Gomen I didn't mean to yell"

"It's okay-"

"Iie I-"

"To be scared" she finished. Sasuke looked at her and saw a smile on her face, his heart still raised and

his body shock from the shock of the thunder, Hinata sat near him and assured him "You'll be fine" the

house was dark until a light from a lightning was seem making Sasuke close his eyes and shake, when he

felt two petite arms around his neck, "It's okay Sasuke," she said nit realizing she had hugged him.

"…" he felt safe and closed his eyes, "The sky cries, the sky feels pain; it cries because it

knows you also have pain; pain that will never go away unless you're be strong, be strong and it will

stop," she whispered "My mother use to tell me this every time it rained," she told him. She was so

different from any other girl he has ever met. Sasuke still shook a little but calmed down once he heard

her hum a lullaby. As the rain hit Sasuke felt less scared, less jumpy; he felt relaxed, he felt safe.

Hinata smiled as she thought "He's just like her,"

**Well I hope you enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it**


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder Heart…Ch 4

Thanks for waiting I had great review I would specially love to thank **Saki-Hime, hinata-fan2, **

**Mariketa the weylock****, Chidori-sasuhina fan, and sherriahstargirl** Thanks a bunch this one is for

you guys I hope you enjoy it.

…

Hinata looked at the now dark sky; it was simply full of stars; less thunder was heard but it was still

drizzling when she said "Hanabi; my sister is also scared of storms" Sasuke clenched his fists and took a

deep breath; Hinata's hands were still around his neck but slowly got up and she let go. He stood up and

looked down at her, she looked at her and told him "I have to go, thank you for the clothes"

"No problem" he said. Hinata got up and bowed saying good night she left. Sasuke stood there and

walked to the room; where he laid in bed and looked out the window; small rain fell and slowly his eyes

began to close. Hinata ran to her house not minding the small rain on her. Getting home would be tricky

knowing her father, he will ask "Where have you been". She reached the front of the compound and

sneaked through the side turning on the lights on and headed to the bathroom to refreshed up, she

changed into her own clothes, "Hinata? Are you in here?" she heard Hanabi's voice "Hai" she said.

She closed the door to the bathroom and opened the door, "How was training?" she asked with a smile.

"Umm well…I…" she was cut off, "Father and I were on our way from the market, and well Neji is in a

mission that is until it began to pour, lucky for us we were near the Hokage towel and waited for the rain

and storm to pass," she said. Hinata looked at her, so they were gone? Good then they don't know she

just got home as well, "I took a shower, and was just heading downstairs" she said. They both headed

downstairs; and saw Hiashi "Welcome home father" Hinata told him, "Thank you dinner will be ready

shortly" Hiashi said. Neji entered soaking wet, "I'm home Hiashi-Sama" he said.

"How was your mission?" Hinata asked him. "Fine, thank you"

"Neji go take…." Hanabi began, before she could finish Neji was on his way to his room to take a shower;

before he got sick. Hinata helped Hanabi set up the table while Hiashi put the food away. Once everyone

was in the table Hiashi said "This was quite a storm"

"There might be another one" Neji said, Hinata's heart sank and she thought about

Sasuke, she knew he was scared of storms and he being alone gave her an uneasy feeling. She looked

down and poked his fingers together; she was nervous and worried. She jumped when she felt a hand on

her shoulder, "Hinata are you feeling okay?" Neji asked her. "Hai Niisan" she said. Neji looked at her but

didn't ask again. "I hope he will be okay" Hinata thought. once done hinata headed out for a small stroll.

…

"Baka!..Oi Baka open the window,"

"Hmm" Sasuke said "Teme!" getting up from bed he opened the window letting the wet blond inside.

"Na-ru-to what the hell do you want?" Sasuke said looking at the blonde how shock the water off like a

dog, "I couldn't sleep…" Naruto said with a small grin.

"You woke me up because you could…SLEEP" Sasuke said giving a death glare to the dumb blonde in

front of him. Naruto gulped and grinned "Yeah…I mean no" he said changing the grinned into a frown.

"Get out" Sasuke told him. "But…I'm alone and…thunderstorm" he said scared.

"I don't give a damn. GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled, making the blonde jump out the window, Sasuke closed

and locked the window "Teme" as much as he tried he could go to bed not after the bode came to

disturb him. He decided to take a walk around the village. "Hinata," she heard her name and turned to

see "Kiba-Kun" she said with a small smile, "What are you doing out this late?"

"Arf" Akamaru barked, "I was going t-to, umm buy more herbal tea"

"Oh well Shino and I were wondering where you were today in the morning you weren't in our meeting spot"

"Umm I…was…went to the tr-training grounds," she said remembering when she confessed her love

towards Naruto.

"Oh well I was just looking for you to tell you we have a mission tomorrow" Kiba told her.

"M-mission?" she asked him, "Hai it's an escort"

"Wh-who are we escorting?" she asked

"Beats me Kurenai sensei didn't say" Kiba told her scratching the back of his head, "Well we better get

going before mom go crazy" he told the little white dog on top of his head "Arf" Akamaru barked

"Bye Hinata, be careful okay,"

"Hai I will, night Kiba-Kun" she said walking into a tea shop. Once she bought some tea and herbs she

headed outside when she hit someone "G-gomen I didn't mean to…Sasuke?" she said looking up at him.

"Hinata?" he said back, but before she could say anything else she heard an old lady "Go home children

there is another storm on its way"

"We will" Hinata told her with a smile. Sasuke froze as he heard the word storm; the word gave him a

sinking feeling. "Wi-will you be okay Sasu-suke?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hn…Hai" he said unsure; he knew he won't be and he knew she knew he wasn't going to be; but he has

to deal with his 'storm-a-phobia' sooner or later. Hinata felt the same uneasy feeling she had back at

home, why was he so afraid of storms, was there something she could do to help?

"Maybe if you weren't alone you won't be scared" she said getting his attention. "Huh?" he said.

"You don't have to be alone when the storm comes" she said again leaving the scared part out.

"Arigatou" he told her, she smiled and walked back home she looked back and saw him jump the house

roof heading the opposite direction.

"Where is he?"Sasuke thought, spotting the blonde he yelled "TEME!"

…

**Well imma end it here. What will happen if Naruto found out? Hmm well enjoy and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder Heart…Ch 5

**Well this is chapter 5. Hope you like it. ****hinata-fan2**** thanks for reviewing every chapter. You ROCK!**

_Recap-"Where is he?"Sasuke thought, spotting the blonde he yelled "TEME!"_

…

"TEME!" Sasuke yelled again, the storm was getting closer, he couldn't waste anymore time; but what

was he going to ask him "Hey I'm scared stay with me" gosh no, that made him sound…well something

he is defiantly not. He cleared his mind and slowed down, now walking in the roofs he thought "I have to

think of something" he had to play it cool but how?

"BAKA?" Naruto yelling seeing Sasuke in deep thoughts, "Hn, there his" Sasuke mumbled under his

breath; he slightly looked up, it was even darker than before, "I just came for a walk."

"But did you call?" Naruto asked him sasuke jumped of the roof and sighed. Naruto looked at him, he

noticed sweat in his forehead but didn't say or ask anything. "You're not the only teme I know," Sasuke

told him, without thinking Naruto yelled "I'm the ONLY teme you know," Naruto argued, "Heyyy wait a

minute…I just…called myself… hmm oh haha," Naruto told him with a grin from ear to ear, "So what's up

baka?" Sasuke looked at him but couldn't find the words to ask him to stay with him because of a stupid

storm, "Well…" Sasuke began only to be rudely interrupted by Naruto, "Oh about earlier baka, well umm

you see I don't particularly like storms so I thought I could stay at your place…but before you say no…"

"Sure whatever,"

"SASUKE PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN THEY NEED YOU. WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU…what?"

Naruto stopped himself; Sasuke looked at him, his eye twitched, but was relieved to know that the dobe

was also scared of the storms. "Only after the storm," Sasuke said before he began walking home.

Naruto looked confused but it soon smiled into a big smile "AW, Arigatou Sasuke-Teme…but I'll give you

the bad news; I'm not GA-"

"Shut up dobe, I'm not either." Sasuke said aggravated. "GA-NNA SHARE MY RAMEN," Naruto finished.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "…" he cleared his mind and shook off that word of his mind, "You're not was

Sasuke?" Naruto jumped in front of him with the curious question. Sasuke stopped and growled "Move,"

as much as Naruto wanted to know he didn't want to aggravate him anymore, he considered himself

lucky that he; the-might-think-he's-all-that-Uchiha let him stay. Naruto put his hands behind his head and

looked up, the sky was completely dark, and the only thing that gave some light was the light posts.

"This is going to be some storm," Naruto told him. "Hn" Sasuke gave a simple grunt; even thought deep

inside he was terrified. If Hinata hadn't come up with the simplest idea, having someone with you during

the storm. He didn't even want to think about it. "So Sasuke I want to ask you something,"

"I already said only for tonight," he said. "No, it's not that; well…I've been thinking about Hinata…"

before Sasuke could say anything rain began to slowly fall, "Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke yelled with a little

fear in his voice, lucky Naruto didn't hear, they ran to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke slid the door open

and took of his shoes; Naruto did the same. Naruto looked around and noticed it was nothing compare to

his room; sure they both lived alone with no one to greet them, but Sasuke's house had that cold air that

gave you a chill down the spine. His house was empty, nothing but two small couches, the kitchen table

and a shelf with scrolls. Naruto's room was messy sure, but he had a picture frame of his team. Some

color in the walls. It didn't have an atmosphere like his. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned him, he saw him

simply look around "Oh hmm nice place Sasuke," Naruto dumbly. "Hn, yeah if you think the place where

you saw your brother kill your loved ones; sure it's nice" Sasuke told him. Naruto clenched his fists and

grinned his teeth but didn't say anything he only looked down. Sasuke sighed; but didn't apologize. "It's

okay," Naruto told him as if he read his mind. Sasuke cleared his throat and headed for the kitchen,

"Tea?" he asked him, Naruto mentally questioned his offer of tea but gladly accepted. "Ramen flover

please," he said. Sasuke shook his head "Dobe it's herbal tea not ramen," he told him setting the cup

next to him. Naruto smelled it, "Hmmm" Naruto said looking at it he lifted the cup and took a sip only to

scream "HOT HOT HOT" with his tongue out. Sasuke blew on his tea, Naruto really was a dobe. He

looked outside; it was now pouring, not lighting or thunder. That was good. Sasuke looked at the dobe

who now was blowing at tea "So are you sure they don't have any ramen flavor" Naruto asked again,

"For the fifth time Naruto. They. Don't. Make. Ramen. Flavor. TEA"

"Ah maybe I should invent it, Uzumaki ramen tea…"

"What idiot would want to buy that?"

"Me" he answered him.

BOOM the first thunder was heard, that made Naruto jump off his seat; Sasuke heard it and jumped, his

heart was racing and felt like it was going to stop, "AWW" Naruto yelled. They small light that eliminated

the place turned off it was pitch black. Sweat drops fell from Sasuke's face, his breathing was faster.

Naruto heard someone breathing next to him, "Sasuke"

"W-what?" he asked, "A-are you ok-okay?" Naruto asked. "Why wouldn't I be…dobe?"

"Well you seem…I understand if you're scared" he said his tone being seriously and not his

normal idiotic one; Sasuke didn't wasn't going to admit it but he was, "That's what makes us human," he

said. Sasuke heard every word the blonde just had said and that got him thinking, deep inside he had to

admit that everyday Naruto surprised him. Not only did Naruto understand he has been going threw it his

whole life, he knows what loneliness is. Sasuke grew with a mother and father, until that dreadful night;

the night his so called caring brother killed them along with the entire clan.

Being in the same team with Naruto; some one that can change you in just one day has truly changed

him. he had to admit that he had grown close to him, he was and will be his friend. Lighting was seen

and Sasuke saw the scared face Naruto had, and told him "The sky cries, the sky feels pain; it cries

because it knows you also have pain; pain that will never go away unless you'll be strong, be strong and

it will stop," Naruto asked him "Did you mother tell you this?" Sasuke looked into the darkness he could

see Naruto's face and answered "Iie, but someone who…someone smart told me that," he told him in his

monotone voice. It was quite until Naruto broke the silence, "Sasuke…"

Naruto began, "Hn" Sasuke looked at to where he was standing, and said "I think I like Hinata."

**Well not much Hinata/Sasuke. But this chapter is not shonen ai or yaoi, I thought and well **

**it's hard to right about to people being scared and in the same room yeahhh they will ask **

**questions or make fun of you; so I decided to make them scared of the storm. That way well **

**the truth is I didn't want Sasuke or Naruto to be made fun off; I tried adding a little humor **

**but I don't know how I did. So please review and thanks again hinata-fan2**.


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder Heart...Ch 6

**Sorry for the looooooooooooong wait. I hope you forgive me and enjoy. Don't forget to review. PS absolutely NO SASUKE/NARUTO in this chapter.**

"You like H-Hinata?" Sasuke asked him.

"She's a good friend, I think I like Hinata-" those words made his heart stop and he didn't even know why "-with you." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned "-with me. Are you listening to what you're saying?" he asked.

"Yes, and why not?-" he stopped "-opposites attract." he had to be kidding, right?

Sure she'd hugged and made him relaxed him when there was a storm but that didn't mean anything.

Naruto' eyes sadden "- I hurt her Sasuke, I just want to see her happy."

"-What makes you think I can make her hap-" he stopped "-I can't even make myself happy."

Naruto' knew about his family "-I know you Sasuke I know you can make her happy, it's just a matter of time" the small yet serious conversation soon ended with a loud BOOM!

"Oh, Kami!" Naruto yelled once again falling from his seat.

Sasuke saw the lighting flash and his body began to tremble "-Sasuke?" he'd black out the thunder and lighting was to much, his hand shook he no longer could hold on to his tea.

"-Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto said once again.

BOOM! Thunder once again, Naruto didn't say anything else but stood up and hugged him, "I'M SCARED"

Sasuke' first reaction to push him back, "Get off me baka!"

"-I'M SCARED-" Naruto yelled hugging him once again, Sasuke pushed him once more, "I said get off!"

Naruto sat back and grin "-you're worse than Saukra-chan, last time there was a thunderstorm I hugged her and I wasn't scared anymore-"

"Well, I'm not her-"

"I know that, because last time I hugged her she knocked me out cold that I didn't hear the thunder." he grinned, Sasuke looked at Naruto "Dobe!"

...

Kurenai team stopped as they noticed the rain was pouring now, lucky for them they had found a small cave in which they all fit. Hinata was towards the back of the cave as Shino was too.

"Man I hate rain!" Kiba growled as Akamaru barked in agreement "Makes everyone small like wet dog!" how ironic for him.

Shino had the curiosity and asked "Might I ask who we are escorting?" Kurenai turned to face him "Right, I haven't told you huh?" Kurenai began "-she is from-"

BOOM, the thunder made Kurenai stop in midsentence and saw that Hinata had jumped and looked outside, it was now pouring outside.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Kurenai sensei asked her, they had set up camp just two miles from Konoha, the storm had gotten worse "-Hai, I just umm d-don't like s-storms"

"Really? I find them relaxing" Kurenai told her with a smile.

"How is something so loud relaxing?" Kiba asked as covered his ears. Kurenai smiled "-it just is." she said.

"Kurenai?" Shino asked Kurenai again. Right she still hadn't told them about who they are going to escort.

"Right sorry, we will be escorting Shibuki from the Waterfall village to Suna and here to Konoha. His father had asked of him to give some of the hero water to both the Kazekage and our Hokage, to protect since a lot of rouges want their hands on it. He thought Konoha and Suna would be great at protecting it"

Hinata looked outside and thought to herself "It'll take a week or so to-" she bit her lip, she was really worried for Sasuke, it looked like this storm wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Kurenai looked at her shy student "Hinata?"

She's been out-of-it since they had left Konoha "Anything wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that-" she bit her lips. Kurenai knew it was something important she smiled and looked at Shino and Kiba who had a worried expression on their face, obviously they were worried for Hinata

"Hinata if you'd like to go back to Konoha-"

"N-no-" she would be lying if she said she didn't want to "-the mission goes f-first"

Kurenai knew Hinata wasn't the type of girl to just leave on a mission; she didn't want to disappoint her teammates.

"We'll be fine" Kurenai smiled sweetly, she looked outside and she had noticed the storm had taken a rest, but she knew the next part would be here soon "Go before the next part of the storm comes"

Hinata made her way to the front of the cave and looked back at them, with a smile and a bow she said

"T-thank you, I promise I will make this up to you-"

"You can just make your beef rice balls and we'll call it even" Kiba smiled "-no hurry" Shino nodded agreeing with both the rice balls and to hurry before the storm came once more.

She thanked them once more and ran towards Konoha, towards Sasuke, who she hoped had made it through the storm.

...

Three hours had gone by and now it was drizzling, the second part of the storm was soon to come, he just needed to get past that. Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor hugging his tea cup.

Sasuke hadn't been able to rest since the storm but he had managed to pass through the storm without the blonde figuring out he was terrified of it.

"R-ra-ramen!" Naruto dreamed as he bit the cup "-yummy" he said falling asleep again.

"What a storm" Sasuke said with a shaky feeling in this stomach, he and Naruto managed to not freak out, that much. He looked at the window and wondered how long Hinata' mission would take for her to come- wait hold up he did not just think of her.

Sure she helped him with his 'unpleasant dislike of storms' but…he liked that he felt safe around her, the storm only looked like nothing.

Sasuke saw Naruto slowly getting up, still holding onto the teacup he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't move but answered with his usual 'hm?' Naruto looked at him and said "-I know you're scared of storms."

Sasuke' body stiffened but still didn't say anything "I don't like storms, that doest mean-"

"It's okay; I'm not going to tell anyone." Naruto told him.

Sasuke furrowed his brows "I just don't feel comfortable around a storm that's all" Sasuke told him which Naruto grin at "I figured. Same here." he laughed, and then asked "-is that why you let me stay?"

Sasuke frowned "No!" Naruto laughed "Aw come on, you know it's true!" he grinned at him.

"Ow!" Sasuke smacked him "Shut up!" he told him he sighed. Maybe talking to the dobe will make him feel bit at ease, he looked at Naruto and began to tell him "Ever since I was little, I didn't like them..."

Sasuke remembered the lighting after; he had found his family, all cold and lifeless. Sasuke shook his head and felt a burning sensation in his throat.

He looked at Naruto who smiled at him "I'm glad you trust me with this, Sasuke" the smile never fading away "-don't hate me but-" he scratched the back of his head "well umm Iruka-sensei"

"Go" Sasuke told him, he wasn't mad, he knew Naruto would never miss a meal with Iruka especially one from Ichiraku. "If you want me to, I'll come back after I finish"

Sasuke shook his head "I'll be fine. I swear Naruto, if anything comes out of your mouth-"

"I won't" he told him with his usual grin. He out the teacup on the table and said he'll come to check on him later.

He was alone, looking at the sky he saw the dark clouds slowly move even more towards the center of the village, lighting managed to escape once or twice and making itself visible to the village.

His heart raced, he made his way towards the center of the house, where of all places he felt…safer.

She ran almost reaching the village; she looked up seeing some lighting was seen with in the clouds.

"Almost there" she thought to herself. She had reached the front gate, of course Kotetsu and Izumo greeted her "Come back from your mission already Hinata?" Kotetsu asked.

Hinata shook her head "She g-gave me permission to leave. I was j-just on my way to see Lord H-Hokage to report to him" she looked up at the sky "I h-have-"

"You don't have to explain to him, Hinata. I'm sure what you have to do is as important as the escort. Plus Shino and Kiba can handle a C-ranked mission" Izumo told her "Go" he said with a smile.

She took small breaths "Thank you" and ran toward the tower before she headed to the Uchiha compound.

"Hinata come in-" she heard the voice of the Hokage, she opened the door and bow "Hello L-Lord Hokage" a smile appeared on his face. "Kurenai sensei has given me permission to leave the mission of escorting Shibuki to Suna and here to Konoha"

Sarutobi nodded "I understand it's okay" he told her. Sarutobi looked at her and asked "Now with curiously I have to ask, what is important to you that you came here in such a rush"

"I want to h-help someone with a fear-" Sarutobi looked at the girl with a smile on her face

He had let the smoke of the pipe he had once Hinata had entered and asked "A fear?" Hinata nodded and answered "He thinks he's a-alone in a cloudy day, I j-just want to show him the way to the sun."

Sarutobi smiled at the shy Hyuuga "Would this happen to be the last of the Uchiha's?" Hinata blushed brighter and nodded "Go, the storm in soon going to show its rage upon the village before the sun rises once more"

"Thank you" Sarutobi saw her bow and leaving the office. The rain began to fall, she was almost there, BOOM the first thunder was heard with in the village.

BOOM, he froze and stood still, he started to shake without realizing it. "N-not again" he said with shaken up voice. He heard a knock at the front door but he didn't move.

"S-Sasuke?" she called out, was he here? Maybe he stayed at Naruto' place. It was now pouring and flashes of lighting appeared a few times.

"S-Sasuke" he heard his name being called "Hinata?" he said walking towards the door. He slid it open to see two beautiful light lavender eyes looking at him worriedly "Hinata?" he still couldn't believe it was her.

He reached and touched her cheek, she was wet "I'm here Sasuke, a-are you okay?" she asked. She was real. It felt like a ton of pressure was lifted of his shoulders "Hinata" he said her name again.

"Hinata?" the way he said her name, he was scared she nodded but semi-froze as she felt his hand touches her cheek she smiled and soon felt a blush upon them.

His hand still on her cheek she said "I'm here Sasuke, a-are you okay?" he looked at her, he was still shaken but said her name once more "Hinata" she didn't say anything once she felt her embrace her.

He needed to hug her, he needed to know 100% sure that she was real. He embraced her; she stood there until he felt her arm wrap around his waist "I'm h-here Sasuke"

"Thank you" she heard him say "Thank you, Hinata"

**Okay I guess this where I end it, I will update each of my other chapters before I update this once more.**

**Like I've said this in my other stories if you have any suggestions or question ask away. Of you want to see anything let me know and I will try my best to put some of it.**


End file.
